


Poolside Sex affair

by DevilBrew



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass to Mouth, BBC, Big Ass, Bubblebutt, Cuck, Farting, First Time, Latino Character, M/M, Masculine Bottom, Mind Break, Odor, Slut Pride, Teacher x Student, Teacher-Student Relationship, consenting abuse, gagging, interacial couple, ntr, piss drinking, pissing, slutty teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilBrew/pseuds/DevilBrew
Summary: A big bottom swimming coach gets dominated by his student.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts).



During the hot summer weather, many students took comfort in soaking in their school's pool. LIU college was currently crowded with hot-blooded and muscle-bound men splashing around, their muscles practically shining in the chlorine-infused water. To anyone watching, it was a tantalizing peepshow of hunks swimming around while their large bulges bounced in their tight speedos.

The one who enjoyed this sight the most was Jack the gym teacher who also served as a swim coach. Everyone in school knew him to be a friendly guy who got along with staff and students alike. A lot of the students looked up to him and some even followed him on social media. His friendly bordering on impersonal attitude made it easy for the guys to open up to him. What they didn't know was that he was the biggest pervert who nutted to the thoughts of his students.

From his office, he'd also watch those men prance around in speedo's and tight trunks, their massive asses and bulges flopping with every movement. Dante, the ace of the swim team, held a special place in his heart. The man was an extremely charming Latino hunk and also helped Jack keep the team members motivated. Dante was basically his assistant and the two hung out whenever they had the chance. Others would think they were brothers with how close they were. Truth be told, Jack had an insatiable lust for his student. All those times he spent coaching him was mostly just him staring at his sculpted body. Those six-pack abs of steel and raging bulge were calling his name.

" God, what I'd give to have that kid bend me over and fuck me senseless..." He sighed and scratched his five o'clock shadow as he walked to his office, planning to bust a nut to porn while thinking of Scott. The actors behind the screen were a cheap substitute for the real thing. He opened the door and gasped when he saw Dante sitting at his desk completely naked.

" D, Dante! The hell are you doing !? Put some damn clothes on !"

Dante turned Jack's laptop around so it was facing him. A sea of photos of the team members was on display, all focused on their pecs, asses, or bulges. There were even a couple of locker room pics with the guys butt naked. Jack turned bright red now that his secret was exposed.

" Damn coach.Looks like you have a pretty kinky hobby. I can see why you're always so hands-on with us. I ain't a snitch but if the school board found out, your ass would be done ."

Jack tried to think of anything that could get him out of this." Look, Dante, it's not what it looks like! I was just keeping a record of how much your muscles have grown over the months because of my training. It's um..... Well, it's..... I'll pay you if that what you want!"

Dante holds his hand up." I don't want your money, punta. I want that sweet ass of yours. I've seen the way you look at me during class. Your eyes stay on my dick. The same way you look at my hung dick is the same way I look at that fat pussy of yours. Even my Bros on the swim team talk bout how fat that shit is and they straight. Now that I know you gay I'm gonna make you my bitch." Dante's massive cock throbbed as he explained everything.

A look of confusion hung on Jack's face. "Wait so you're not gonna blackmail me?"

" Course not, my guy. If I did that I wouldn't get to buss that pussy up. Now bend over, bitch."

Jack let out a sigh of relief and hit Dante over the head.

" I'm still your teacher, not your bitch, so don't forget that. If you want this fat pussy you gotta ask for it. Just who did you think you were talking to me like you own me? Respect your elders!"

" Why the hell you being so difficult for? You know you wanna get dicked down like a bitch so cut that passive-aggressive bottom shit out."

Jack caught Dante in a chokehold and shoved four fingers up his ass. Dante moaned like a girl and yelped as his coach dominated him.

" It's a matter of respect. You ain't getting shit till I hear what I want to hear. "

" Ok ok ok! I'm sorry for running my mouth so take those fingers out !"

Jack chuckled before roughly taking them out. "That's what I thought. Now tell me more bout how you love my ass."

" You don't know how long I've been waiting to tear that shit up, bro. Some of the guys on the team are homophobic as hell, but even they be talking bout how they wish they had a girl with an ass as big as yours. Your speedo always looks like it's gonna pop with how fat your ass is. My dick wants to slide right in and make that hole talk back. I'll even give you a tongue bath if you let me."

Jack smirked and slowly pulled off his speedo, his ass finally able to breathe. He tossed it to Dante who caught it and rubbed his nose all over. The material was all sweaty and it had the smell of sperm and a bit of butt funk. It didn't smell like pure shit but rather just the right level of musk. The wonderful fragrance infiltrated his nose as he sniffed in pleasure and began to stroke his hard tip.

Jack licked his lips once he saw Dante's manhood harden into a meaty giant ready to tear his ass-pussy up. Jack turned around and placed his arms on the wall. The massive globe of an ass that could barely be contained in a speedo was utterly bare and Dante took in the sight.

" My pussy is waiting for you. Make me your punta."

Dante grinned and plunged his face into that thickness. He was met again with the manly butt musk he loved so much. His tongue slid up and down the crack and tried probing for the anus, but it was too far. He removed his head when a kinky idea struck.

" Coach, I'm gonna need you to fart in my face. Let it all out."

" Damn you're a kinky brat, aren't you. Lucky I ate some fiber this morning."

Jack applied pressure to his lower half and erupted a powerful wave of hot air. The stench was much stronger than Dante expected. Just the turn-on he needed. He got a tube of lotion from Jack's desk and lathered his hung cock. It looked ready for some ass.

He rammed his manhood into Jack, making the man arch his back and moan like a bitch. Dante was humping him like no tomorrow and dominated that ass. He felt the ass clap and grunted when the pussy lips clamped down hard on his meaty tip. It was too intense to be standing up so Jack laid his back on the desk while Dante fucked him from the top. Jack wrapped his legs around Dante's hip and pulled him in for a french kiss. His face smelt like ass but that didn't matter.

The throbbing dick tore up that pussy like no other. Jack was speaking in tongues at this point as his student dicked him down to the point of leaving skidmarks. Dante's horny nose was sniffing up all the foul smells emitting from the ass.

" I..if you k, keep fffucking me like this... I'm gonna piss myself." Said Jack.

" Go ahead, hoe. Let it all out and make daddy happy." Dante rammed into him even harder now, causing some urine to shoot out. Jack always drunk a lot of water so his bladder was at his limits. Dante held the cock so it would point directly up and watched in amazement as his piss shot upwards before raining back down on them. He held his tongue out and let the salty rain drench his body. With a couple more pounding of that fat pussy, Dante busted the biggest nut he ever had into the hungry anus. Jack felt the substance shoot all the way up to his g spot.

" Fuck that was hot! Needed a good young dick to tear my ass up! Pretty good for a virgin." He patted his student on the back and hugged him.

" Thanks, coach. You don't know how happy you just made me. Hey um, I don't have anything planned for the weekend so how about we hang out somewhere downtown."

" Sound like a plan. We could get lunch and buy a hotel room to try some more kinky shit."

The two locked eyes and embraced for another long kiss.


	2. Once a hoe, always a hoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's sex drive is too high to be satisfied by a single person so he decides to use one of his students for a nightcap.

Jack had been doing well as the swim coach of the school and he led the team to an impressive number of victories over the years. Many loved him for his friendly aura, but most people couldn't help but notice his large ass. The man was a mountain of muscle who seemed to keep all his fat in his butt. His two cheeks were always on the verge of ripping his swimming speedo and this gave his students quite the show. Dante was among the several students who lusted after Jack and even went as far as making him his unofficial boyfriend. 

The two often met up in secret to fuck each other’s brains out and treat themselves to dinner afterward. They would never say they were officially dating, but they did have a special connection they cherished. Dante never believed he could ever get the chance to have his coach be his fuck buddy and he couldn't be happier. After all those months lusting after Jack’s giant ass, he felt that he earned the privilege of fucking him every day. Dante knew that Jack saw him as his favorite student so he was just giving his coach what he wanted.

Jack stood on the edge of the pool as he watched his students finish the last of their practice match. Their steady winning streak was cruelly broken by a rival sports team. Jack took the loss hard and became even more determined to lead his team to victory.

" Stroke harder! I want to see you boys flying down the pool! We are not taking home another loss the next game, do I make myself clear!?" His loud voice boomed across the room and sent shivers down the spines of everyone there.

" Yes, coach!" They shouted back and willed their bodies to swim faster than they ever had before. They loved their coach, but this extra grueling practice was working their nerves. Dante in particular was annoyed at being treated like any other player on the team despite being the best swimmer and Jack's boyfriend. He fully expected to get special treatment. Once the day's practice was over, the men headed to the shower room to soak off except for Dante who met up with Jack in the office.

" You need to cool down with all this slave labor. We're working our asses out there and you keep barking at us like a drill Sargent. Maybe you need a nightcap to calm you down". Dante suggested while caressing Scott's ass with his nimble fingers. He tugged on the tight speedo and slowly inserted his fingers down the ass crack and into the hole. Jack croaked a feminine moan before gripping Dante by his wrist.

" I'm doing what any good coach would do. You boys lost so I need to double down on the training and make sure you have your heads in the game. Don’t worry, though. I'll make sure my best swimmer gets the rewards he deserves." Jack inched closer to his student so he could plant a juicy kiss on his lips, electricity coursing through both their bodies. Dante couldn't feel Jack's five o clock shadow tickle his face and their hardened bulges rubbed against each other.

" Damn you're such a slutty bitch. Always in the mood to bow down to my dick. Unfortunately, I gotta talk to one of my bitchass teachers about my grades but I'll be right back to blow your back out so wait up for me. Gonna make that pussy talk back real good" Dante roughly slapped Jack's ass before leaving the room.

Jack sighed as he watched his Latino lover leave his office. He was more than ready for the aggressive top to shove him on the desk and fuck him like a savage. Such a shame. He had his ass lubed up and everything. With nothing else left to do, he walked into the shower room to see if any students were lingering around, smoking weed like they often did. He checked every corridor and was on his way to leave when he felt his ass get groped for the second time that day. He jumped up like a scared cat before turning around to meet Jabari, one of his best players.

The muscular black man stood before his coach with his big chest puffed out, the two men only wearing their speedos. " Are you trying to scare the crap outta me by sneaking up on me like that?! Get outta here and go to your classes!" He shouted at Jabari and found it hard not to stare at his mostly naked body. His eyes lingered on Jabari's overstuffed bulge before quickly regaining eye contact. 

Jabari smirked and pressed his huge wet chest against Jack while looking down on him. " Cool off, coach. I just wanted to talk to you about your attitude. You've been acting real cranky lately and I know a way I can fix that"

Jack sighed and stared at him sternly. " Not you too. You're so used to me being soft on you guys that when I act like a real coach, you act like I'm going crazy. You boys need a little tough love to be prepared for anything I can't always act like your friend on the pool." He pressed his finger against Jabari's chest and locked eyes with him.

" I hear what you saying but I think there's a better way to help us. What we need is a good motivator and you got it on your backside." Jabari brought Jack into a hug, clamping his hands down on the massive ass cheeks. Jack blushed vibrantly and stared wide-eyed and his student. "Let me smash that fat booty and I promise to do better. You can't be walking around here with all that pussy and expect nothing to happen." His grip tightened as he squeezed the cheeks with all the force he had, making Jack squirm. He looked down to see that their erections were pressed against each other. Jack felt precum ooze from his already stiff penis as the endorphins cranked up.

" W- What's gotten into you!? As your coach, something like that would be highly unprofessional and I don't think you understand the severity of the situation".He tried to sound like the authority figure, but his acting was terrible and his large boner wasn't fooling anyone. 

" Stop bullshitting, couch. You got your hard dick pressed against me and I can see you blushing. Don't deny what you want. Let me make that ass clap and I promise my performance is gonna improve. Give it a chance." Before Jack could reply, Jabari planted a kiss on his lips so passionately it melted his heart. 

" I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. Sex is the best motivator for men, after all. You better do a damn good job fucking me. I have high expectations for you and I want them met. Destroy my hole and put those muscular legs to good use". Jack slowly slid his hands down his body and seductively removed his tight speedo and turned around, letting Jabari see the gigantic peach. 

His mouth salivated from the unbelievable sight. He only saw asses that big in porn and here was Jack with his tantalizing glutes. Jabari watched the ass jiggle as he followed Jack to a bench where he kneeled and presented the ass to him.

Fine hairs adorned the interior of the booty and the anus was puffy like it had taken several beatings. The fact that his coach was probably a huge cock whore soon dawned on Jabari. He bent down to stuff his head in the booty, his tongue hungrily eating out the flesh. The stench of chlorine and sweat infiltrated his nose while his tongue probed the anus. Jack twitched from the wet stimulation in his most sensitive area and fully welcomed the tongue bath. He loudly moaned and curled his toes as his favorite sensation tingled his entire body.

" You having a good meal down there? Clean my ass out and prep my hole for your dick. Oh my God, it feels so good!" He shouted while twerking his ass into Jabari's face. Jabari answered the question by slapping the cheeks and letting his tongue burrow further in. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed that dick inside him this instant. " Enough with the teasing. Give me that big black dick! Show your coach what you can do!"

" Like you gotta tell me. That pussy was mine the second I saw it" Jabari roughly slapped both cheeks at the same time before tapping his raging erection against them. " Now this is gonna be good " Jabari spread the cheeks apart so his girthy penis could slowly edge into the hole. Jabari wanted to make sure Jack felt every inch of his dick seep deeper into his anus. He was surprised to discover that Jack already lubricated his ass. Once the large tip edged past the anus and into the gspot, Jack's eyes rolled to the back of his head in a burst of euphoria. It was exactly what he needed after a long day of training his players. 

Focusing the muscles in his ass, he made both cheeks gyrated onto the enlarged manhood upwards before slamming his ass right back down the cock. Jabari watched his coach pleasure himself on the dick like he was a living sex toy. If he knew sex with a man could feel so good, he would've fucked Jack on his first day on the team. He felt the abused walls of the ass clench on his girth and stroked it out like a mouth giving a blowjob. He watched Jack expose himself for the slut that he is by bouncing his ass furiously on the cock. Jabari trembled as the round flesh slammed into him.

" Fuck, coach. You always act so tough when you're bossing us around, but you're just a little hoe hungry for dick. I bet you even jerk off while thinking about our bulges while we swim. Nasty slut".Jabari slapped both cheeks which resulted in waves of rippling flesh. Jack let loose a high pitched whine while his ass continued to shake uncontrollably. Jack was getting turned on by the name-calling, hardening at the thought of his student dominating him. This was the downtime he needed. Being a coach meant being domineering and assertive to whip his boys into shape. He took pride in his job, but it also resulted in a great deal of stress.

Sex was the only time in his life he could play the submissive role. He could point his ass in the air and let his partner smash into his begging hole. Some people used yoga to relax; Jack preferred a big hard dick.

His gspot felt like it was on fire as it was continually being plowed by the raging erection. Jack clenched his cheeks to grope the dick devastating his anus. He moaned and jolted each time he felt the dick throb inside him. The pleasure of a fat tip stretching out his hole was like a cold drink during the middle of summer. He wished he was back home and not in the locker room so he could howl as loudly as he wanted. Jack was forced to keep his moans as low as possible to avoid detection. 

It barely made a difference because the sound of his ass getting clapped echoed across the entire room. Jack sometimes begged Jabari to go slower and he did at first, but he inevitably went back tenderizing the booty. His big hands firmly held onto Jack's waist as he slammed his large manhood into the hole with all the power in his body. Watching Jack’s ass clap so furiously only inspired him to fuck even harder.

" Damn you're such a hungry little slut. I wanna see that face squirm for me". Jabari momentarily paused his fucking to turn Jack over on his back. When he rammed inside him at full speed, he saw Jack's face scrunch up in pain before settling into a blissful look. Each thrust caused Jack's eyes to roll to the top of his head and hang his mouth open in a daze. His eyes watered up and his cheeks puffed up as his hole was getting stretched to the size of a crater. Jabari propped Jack's legs on his shoulder so he could lick the heels and base of the feet. The ripe scent of sweat wafted into his nose. Jabari admired how large Jack’s muscular legs were and compared them to the size of tree trunks.

" Oh my god! Oh, dear God! Fuck! You're killing me with that mammoth dick! I'm gonna be split in half! My pussy is gonna be so sore tomorrow." He looked at Jabari with the most pleased expression on his face. He needed that dick. His anus tingled tremendously from the savage beatdown it received. Jack couldn't even keep count of how many minutes passed by since time became irrelevant at that point. By the time he came back to his senses, his ass was a river of semen spilling onto the floor. Jabari went above and beyond his expectations by making him momentarily blackout. It was extremely rare that anyone could match his sex drive, but Jabari more than met the criteria. 

" Oh fuck, coach! You shouldn't have been holding back on me for so long. I could've been smashing your pussy since day one. You a part-time whore or something? Damn sure didn't look like your first time." Jabari looked pridefully at the work of art he made. He watched the sexiest man he ever saw with the biggest ass he ever saw dripping with his sperm. Jack didn't look like the confident coach he was used to. He looked like a hungry cock whore.

" I wouldn't call myself a whore, but I do try to hook up with guys in the neighborhood whenever I get a chance. This job keeps me too busy to have much of a body count. I have to say, you did a fucking phenomenal job. Your dick destroyed me and made me feel like a virgin again. I think I'm going to be shitting sperm for the rest of the day".

" In that case, let me help clean you out" Jabari smirked and squatted down to plant his face right in that ass. His tongue tickled the insides of the ass and played with the anus he just finished destroying. He gathered as much sperm as he could carry on his tongue and clamped his lips on Jack's. Jack felt the white nectar slid down his throat while sliding tongues with Jabari. The passionate french kissing was the perfect highlight to the wild sex session. He knew that Jabari would have to be his latest nightcap. 

Jack chuckled amidst the well-deserved kissing session until he noticed a shadow looming overhead. His eyes darted upwards only to be met with the sight of his star player.

" THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!? I leave for a few minutes and you already shaking your pussy for another man!" Dante shouted with so much intensity that Jack and Jabari practically jumped out of their skin. Jabari pulled up his speedo and threw up his hands like he was being detained.

" I'm sorry bro. I didn't know that you and coach were already fucking. I see that fat pussy every day and I was gonna lose my mind if I didn't smash at least once." Jabari apologized and scratched the back of his head.

" Nah man it's cool. It's this thot that I'm mad at. I've been fucking him real good for the past few weeks and making that ass clap. Crazy how fast a bitch can turn on you after treating them like a king" Dante huffed and shoved his embarrassed coach to the wall.

" Hey! Don't get so aggressive. Jabari has a big dick so it's not like I could say no! I don't want to make it seem like I've been playing you. I'm grateful for all the dates and late-night dick sessions you gave me. I love you but I had to help a student in need. Jabari needed a good fuck to keep him motivated for the game and I'm the only one with an ass big enough to satisfy him".

Dante growled and slugged Jack across the face. " Shut the fuck up you stupid whore! I'm not an idiot. That's just some half-ass excuse for you to be on some other man's dick. You're a dirty slut who used me for my dick" he huffed with his arms folded.

" Just listen to me! I'm sorry. I already told you that I didn't mean to make it seem like I was using you. I'm a horny bastard. I admit it. I'm also a coach who helps students in need. Jabari needed my fat ass pussy on his dick and I certainly wasn't gonna say no. My ass is the property of students. Let me make this up to you. I'll do whatever it takes to make things right." Jack smiled vibrantly and patted Dante on his shoulder. He got between his two players so he could rub their crotches.

Dante closed his eyes in deep concentration, wondering what the hell to make of the situation. Jack was practically his boyfriend and he went behind his back so easily. He couldn't fault another guy for being horny, but still.

" Aight, I'm still mad that you went for some dick without even asking me, but, I'm willing to let it side for now. I’m just angry you let Jabari fuck you without telling me first. I would've thought it over since he's my boy. You two can still fuck, but only according to my rules. I'm gonna record yall the next time you fuck and if I catch you being a hoe without my permission again, I'm selling it to every porn site I can." Jabari and Jack jumped up with fear and nervously eyed Dante.

" Woah bro that's going too far! I don't want to be exposed online! You're gonna destroy my career. Calm down bro" Jabari pleaded with him and tried to calm him down. 

" Relax. I'll blur your face out but he's gonna be put on blast. This is what happens when you cheat on me. Go ahead and give me a reason to forgive you." Dante said as he slipped out of his clothes to show Jack the familiar sight of his meaty manhood. " Since you love dick so badly, suck me off like your life depends on it. I want you to suck my dick so good that I forget about what you just did." He had the camera on his phone set on and had it propped up so everyone would be in the frame.

Jack was at a loss. He wanted to protest against Dante's unreasonable demands but, he felt like he had no right. He hurt one of his students with his carelessness and now he had to take responsibility. Jabari cursed his luck for getting roped into such a messy love triangle. All he wanted was to bust a nut in Jack and now Dante was going crazy.

" I'm sorry for causing so much trouble for you guys. I thought with my ass instead of my brain. Let your coach take care of you". Like the whore that he is, Jack shook his hips to make a great display of his two round cheeks clapping violently. The glorious sight of the prized peach shaking combined with the whiff of Jack's masculine scent made Dante's anger subside substantially. It was hard to stay mad at Jack when he was the closest thing the world had to a sex god. He wanted to mount that ass and crush it under his dick.

" That's right. That's what I want to hear. Show me how sorry you are by using your body and not your words." Dante watched his lover kneel before him and stare at his dick like he was in a daze. He saw drool drip from the edges of his mouth, letting him know that Jack's mind was yet again consumed by lust. Dante loved how all it took was the sight of his dick to have his coach completely hypnotized.

Dante stroked his throbbing cock and slowly slid it against Jack's lips. Jack didn't need any instructions. He shoved the dick into his mouth while staring up at his boyfriend with the sluttiest look on his face. Dante saw the lust radiate in his eyes as his mouth tugged on the large member while licking the ball. He took his mouth out briefly so he could get a full view of the hairy sack and fondling them. Jabari stood on the side while watching the scene unfold. He felt his penis harden again after seeing Jack perform deep throat.

" You see this shit? Coach is my bitch now and a complete cock whore. Look how good he can suck my dick". Dante held Jack by the chin with one hand and slapped him several times with the other until his face reddened. He even spat on him before ramming his dick back inside the mouth and gripped Jack by the hair. " suck my dick like you mean it, slut". He ordered.

Jack squinted his eyes to hold back the tears. The abuse embarrassed him, but it was also arousing him. Inch by inch, he slowly slithered his mouth down the dick until he had it completely covered. His tongue coiled around the tip tightly and did the same for the rest of the shaft. His lips were so stretched out that it was comical. The scruffy coach performed on Dante something known as the grapefruit technique. It was an aggressive performance involving stroking the base while sloppily slurping on it at the same time. His head bobbed so fast Dante worried he would hurt his neck. Tears and saliva raced down Jac’s face while he focused on giving Dante the blowjob of a lifetime. The hardened girth probed the salivating insides of his mouth and clashed against the uvula. Jac thought he lost his gag reflex ages ago, but there was only so much he could handle. He had to struggle not to vomit the contents of his stomach and instead only cough up bile and more saliva.

The slimy fluids profusely squirted from his mouth as it rained down on the rest of his body as f he was showing off how much of a dirty slut he was. His tongue tirled and tugged on Dante’s penis all while moaning like an overzealous pornstar. There wasn’t a single inch he didn’t cover, not ever the dirt tucked into the foreskin. Seeing Jack like this always put a smile on Dante’s face. His boyfriend was the biggest slut in the school and he was the only fortunate enough to tame him. If Jack wanted to get fucked by other men, He’d need Dante’s permission. Dante teased jack by grabbing the back of his head and forcing the entirety of his manhood down his mouth for several seconds. He held the head in place so he could feel the uvula tickle the tip of his dick. It was such a pleasure seeing Jack flail his arms in his struggle to breathe. After 20 full seconds of dick suffocation, Dante released his grip so he could see Jack couch up a puddle of bile infused spit. 

“ God this is so great. Just look at yourself. You’re supposed to be my coach and here you are covered in filth. Let me help wash you off.” Dante gently held the center of his cock down so that it was aimed at Jack’s massive pecs. He released the tension in his crotch and showered Jack with a stream of urine. The light yellow fluid splattered all over Jack’s muscular body before Dante directed the piss to his face. Jack offered no protest; being more than willing to hang his mouth open to make the piss pool inside him to guzzle it all in one gulp. His body was on autopilot at this point. He was doing anything that would please his lover. He repeated the process of chugging down piss until Dante was completely tapped out. Jabari stood in the background utterly shocked at the scene unfolding before him. He had no idea Jack could be this dirty. He wished his bladder was full so he could give Jack a golden shower of his own.

Dante struck Jack across the face and reached back to grab his phone to zoom the camera in on Jack’s face. “ Tell the camera how much of a dirty bitch you are and how you’re my loyal cock slave. Don’t forget to shake your ass.” He ordered him while rubbing his feet on the back of Jack’s head so his face was pressed against a puddle of piss.

“ My body belongs to you and only you! I’m a filthy whore who’ll do anything to please his master; even if it means drinks his piss. I’ll become your toilet if you tell me to! This ass is your property! I live to be abused and used by you! I don’t care what you do as long as you keep my pussy fed!” Jack confessed to the camera while licking the piss next to him. Content with the performance, Dante crouched in front of Jack, perked up the man’s chin, and locked lips with him. Doing so meant tasting all the filth covering him, but he didn’t mind being raunchy. “ Very good. A bitch needs to know his place. Your days of having a loose pussy are over. You can only get fucked when I say you can. Still, I admire your sex drive. Whenever you see an opportunity for sex, you go for it. Just don’t forget to ask me first. I like knowing what goes in that pussy”. The lovers gazed into each other’s eyes while adorning their best smiles. 

“ Yeah, I know. I just get so caught up in the moments sometimes, I suck first and ask questions later. Since I already got a mouthful from you, it’s only fair for you to bust your load in my ass. You too, Jabari! Your coach wants to be double teamed!” The older man let out a hearty laugh as he once again lay his back on the bench with his legs stretched back. Seeing Jack covered in piss with his sperm still trapped in his ass was all Jabari needed for his dick to make a full recovery.

“ I don’t know how you did it, but you got yourself one fine bitch. Coach is like our personal hooker now”. Jabari bumped fists with Dante as the two men approached Jack with their raging erections. Dante lay under Jack so he could fuck him from below while Jabari fucked straight forward. The two dicks swiftly slid inside the gaping hole of an anus, stretching it to maximum capacity. The dicks ground against each other in a contest to see who would last the longest. Jack laughed with joy intertwined with pleasure. No words could describe the transient beatdown his ass received. It was his first time receiving double penetration so the new sensation was like entering a new world of sexual pleasure. The twin dicks were like pistons bent on destroying the interior of his booty. Whatever remained of his walls were being permanently expanded by the onslaught of dick.

" Fuck yes! Fuck me harder and harder! Your dicks are killing my ass pussy so bad! You boys deserve top marks! Your coach is so fucking proud of you!" Jack was ecstatic with unrelenting pleasure dominating his whole body. His juicy booty was squirting out Jabari's old semen and his walls clenched onto the massive cocks.   
The sensation of the other dick grinding against his member and the suction of the ass were making Jabari and Dante closer to climax. " Dear god this pussy about to make me bust!" Jabari shouted as he fucked Jack upwards while Dante held him down. The puffy hole squirmed immensely from the dual fucking.

" Ah shit, I can't take this anymore! I'm gonna nut! Take my seed!!!" Dante roared before buckling his hips inside Jack for a final round of passionate thrusts that led into a humongous orgasm. Jabari followed soon after him and the asshole cascaded with semen. Jack shouted and laughed heartily due to the greatly satisfying climax. He hovered his ass over Jabari’s crotch so he could fart out all the semen onto his dick. He finished the scene off by licking the crotch clean until every last drop of semen was gone. He smiled vibrantly at his students while sperm dripped from his lips.

" Ah shit, bitch. That pussy was so good you won't even get a punishment. Looks like we all need to take a good shower. I'm sure you don't mind if Jabari and I crash at your place for the weekend." Dante said as he ruffled Jack's hair and kissed his dirty lips. 

" I can’t say no to my master. Let's get cleaned up and go for another round when we get to my apartment." Jack brought his students in for a tight bear hug and walked with them to the showers. His mouth and ass had been completely devastated by their huge dicks and Jack couldn't be any more satisfied. As long as he made his students happy, he didn't mind being their whore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I was able to publish a second chapter for this story. I originally planned on keeping it a one-shot but I thought of a perfect opportunity to have an NTR/cheating moment. I love NTR stories and getting cucked is a huge fetish of mine. I love the shame that comes with it and I love when the partner lets the other cheat. This chapter is more or less my interpretation of the Higeuden manga by bara artist Sakuramaru. Reading that manga inspired me to write the first story and this chapter is more closely based on the manga. The way he drew the coach as a manly yet submissive bottom was the best. Can't say for sure if there'll be another chapter, but I might crossover this story with the prostitute boyfriend one and have the characters become pornstars.


End file.
